


The Look of Love

by PriSoa



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriSoa/pseuds/PriSoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Barrow lives trapped in a world where gay people are not welcome. Being with the person they love is a crime. And more and more he was sinking into darkness... until Thomas meet him: one of the most enigmatic men who ever stepped in Downton Abbey. And that, somehow, brought air into his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look of Love

It was July, summer season in England. Downton Abbey was teeming with preparations for a festival that would happen in the village. The Crawleys were talking, excited that they would know one of the greatest automotive engineers in Europe, who would spend a week there. His name: Alejandro Peñas. Age: 32. A very respected and admired figure. Before the festival, the Crawleys would make a welcome lunch to him.

 

The day finally came and all the servants were ready. Alejandro emerged through the road, driving a car manufactured by himself, which made everyone get flabbergasted. But what really shocked that aristocratic family was the simplicity with which he carried himself - quite unusual, because such a man earned huge sums of money per day. However, all the servants sighed while locking their eyes on him: a tall man, with a strong body tanned by the sun of the Mediterranean. Incredibly dark hair and eyes of the same color, which were shadowed by thick lashes. He had a slight beard and his clothes outlined his defined muscles - a delusional vision for the girls. They had never seen a spanish guy that closely with salient features. For them, Alejandro looked like a god.

 

At the table, lunch was being served and the conversation continued lively as usual. Downstairs, Thomas received orders to serve them with the best wine they had. He did not know about the man, but for what he had heard the girls whispering among them (or maybe just talking between high pitched squeals) Alejandro was different from the british standard. But Thomas didn’t care that much, because he was too tired.

 

Upon entering the salon, he went straight to where Robert Crawley was. His head bowed always directed to each of those who would serve gradually. Then, finally, Thomas came close to Alejandro, who was paying attention to a story that Tom Branson was telling. While bowing to fill his glass, his gaze was towards Alejandro's face which, as the other noticed Thomas’ presence, looked at him instantly.

 

Thomas did not know what happened in that short minute when their eyes met, that made his heart pound and his hand relax. He couldn’t remember how to breathe, until the moment he heard the Countess Violet Crawley take a little incredulous scream, while a commotion began, with Lord Robert asking him to bring a wet cloth. When Tom gently told Thomas to grab some clean clothes in his room, the trance ended and he finally realized he had dropped wine over Alejandro.

 

He didn’t know what to do. He was still in shock. Ashamed, embarrassed and confused were his last name. All he could think of was formally apologize to Alejandro. Unable to look him in the eyes, he left the hall to attend Tom Branson’s request. Upon returning seconds later, only the men were in the guest lounge. Alejandro was sitting comfortable with a smile directed to the others, demonstrating an air of fun. Thomas entered silently, with the shirt in his hands, not knowing to whom he should look. Once the men realized his presence, Tom took the clothes and thanked him. Without waiting order if he should leave or not, Thomas returned to the door and headed downstairs, where he locked himself in the room (even with all the servants asking him what had happened).

 

His heart was racing so much that he didn’t know what to do to calm down. After a couple of minutes, he decided to lie down.

 

*****

*****

*****

Festival day. Music in the air. Everyone was invited and the climate spread to all those younger, who were soon playing or dancing amid the crowd. Thomas had gone to the festival reluctantly. He didn’t want to have fun.  That world of joy didn’t represent him. Mrs Patmore had called him up to join a betting cards that was happening, but he refused and, instead, disappeared through the cluster of people. Away from that “confusion”, he found a rock next to a single creek, which followed silently amid the afternoon breeze.

 

Then he heard a deep voice behind him, with a sensual touch of accent that never heard before in his entire life. He turned his head back and thought the wind had sucked all the air that existed in his lungs. There he was, Alejandro, using a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearm, contrasting with the tanned skin. His black hair had long bangs that had been combed back, but the wind had tried to mess them slightly, which had given an exotic air to it.

 

If Thomas could, he would have plunged into the water at that very moment, and let the stream leads him to God knows where. But instead, he turned back and stood up, wondering what to do next. Alejandro repeated then what he had said before:

 

\- Thomas, right? Mind if I join you here? – he said, while p _assing his hand_  through  _his hair_ \- I am trying to get away, even just a little bit, from those barons and aristocrats who are desperate to know more about my business.

 

Thomas mumbled something incoherent that looked like a _yes_ and saw that Alexander had come close to him, sitting on the lawn next to the stone and stretching his thick legs.

 

A silence followed, to which Thomas would stand upright while Alejandro watched two birds playing at his side. Then the engineer broke that coldness, looking up:

 

\- You know… you don’t have to worry about that incident. It was nothing. In fact, I have to thank you.

 

\- Thank me? - Thomas said, in a voice that came out so incredulous and surprised that he couldn’t avoid.

 

\- Yes! Well… I’d wanted to put an end to that shirt for quite some time, _mate_. You only facilitated my work - and laughed heartily, which made a funny feeling in Thomas's stomach. Why by just hearing Alejandro’s voice, he felt this way?

 

He decided to turn to where Alejandro was, and he was about to give an excuse to get out of there, so dizzy that he was while in his presence, when he realized that the spaniard’s chest was toward his face. His height is 6' 2.75". His hand was extended to Thomas, with an open smile on his robust face. With the other hand trembling, praying that he didn’t notice, the footman accepted Alejandro’s compliment, with the courage to face him in the eye.

 

\- I’ve always wanted to live here. And I need reliable people to work in my house. Of course I am an independent man and ahead of time, because I disagree with these housework patterns… But I feel that I want to have someone like you to help me at home. What do you say? I can offer you a really good salary. But the decision is yours.

 

Thomas couldn’t answer him right away. And by Alejandro’s look he knew that he didn't had to say anything. Both men already knew the answer.

 

*****

*****

*****

The house was ready. Thomas had talked with the Crawleys, who were saddened to hear that they would lose their footman, but happy that he would be working in the house of one of the most renowned engineers of the time.

 

The days passed and Thomas, with two others servants, made their services in Alejandro's house. He was a man who used to travel most of the time but always returned home at the end of the day. He was kind and gentle, even inviting the three to dine with him in the hall (which they refused).

 

On the evening of the twentieth day that Thomas was working there, Alejandro invited him to visit the office that he had finished organizing. He could not refuse since Alejandro was his new Master, right? But every time that Alejandro spoke to him, Thomas felt that his legs were wobbly. And with great courage, he entered the room and found a huge piano that graced the center of it. Going towards the piano, Alejandro positioned himself in front of the keyboard.

 

\- As you can see, I have several musical instruments. Can you play any of them? I’d love to hear it.

 

Thomas looked around and found a beautiful violin resting under the light of the moon. He looked admired at that magnificent instrument, but reluctantly, because it’s been a long time since he played it. Thomas faced Alejandro, who gave him an encouraging look. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the violin and fit it on his shoulder. As he found the right position, with the bow in hand, Thomas began playing those chords, without knowing how much of the emotions and feelings that he had kept inside of him was unloading there. In the distance, he realized that Alejandro accompanied him on the piano and, once in a while, he could feel the fallen black eyes on him.

 

The performance was over and the moonlight had released its lights on Thomas's face, which somehow was feeling lighter. But there was something else that bothered him, and it was hurting his chest. When he realized, everything was spinning.

 

Thomas thanked his Master and, without further ado, put the violin where it was and tried to find the way out of the room - being stopped by a hand that held his fist. Thomas didn’t know what was going on, but felt that he would cry at any moment.

 

\- Please Thomas. Look at me - said Alejandro, softly.

 

 _I can’t_ , he thought, breathing heavily. He didn’t want Alejandro to see he was suffering, or discovered that he, Thomas, was madly in love with that Spanish engineer.

 

Then, without releasing it, Alejandro went to stand in front of Thomas. His other hand raised the footman's chin so he could look at him. At that time, any noise was covered by their look once again exchanged. Thomas cried because he was afraid that his homosexuality would bring him problems. He loved that man and "knew" nothing would happen.

 

But he certainly never expected that those thick lips would touch his. And that's what happened. Or that Alejandro could bring their bodies so close, enough to feel their hearts in bustling pace. Thomas had never felt a gentle and passionate kiss like that... It was perfect, beyond words. And, absorbed in that moment. he didn’t know how much time had passed, but they needed to breathe.

 

Alejandro had his both hands on Thomas's face, breathing heavily, while analyzing every line of him in an inebriated way.

 

\- Since that day, I can’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to know you better, have you near me and being able to touch you. But didn’t know if you would reciprocate. Here! Feel my heart - and brought Thomas's hand to his chest, making Thomas feel that wildly rhythm drummed inside him - You drive me completely crazy - and kissed him with more fervency, which Thomas returned without blinking.

 

That night Thomas felt that two bodies could become one and gave sensations washed and raised his soul in a way that could never imagine. He had never felt so much love explode inside his heart, weakened over time, and the simple touch of Alejandro fingers made him dive into ecstasy.

 

When Thomas woke up in the morning, he realized he had slept beside him, wrapped in warm arms emanating security. If possible, he would want to be this way forever. But he knew he should go back to his room, because the two servants may find it strange, and the last thing Thomas wanted was to arouse suspicion and spoil this moment. Maybe it was better not repeat it because it would be too risky.

 

For him, just to live in the same house as Alejandro made his chest burn in happiness. He didn’t want to miss this opportunity. Or him. _Bloody_ , he did not know what was going to happen at that instant onwards. But Thomas had no options: homosexuality was not accepted and, therefore, a relationship between them could never exist.

 

With downcast eyes, he headed to the door in silent steps. Before disappearing down the corridor, Thomas turned his eyes to the body asleep under the covers, watching the breath that made his defined chest up and down in one of the most beautiful movements that Thomas had never seen before.

 

 _Thank you_ , he thought, with a sad smile framing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you to those who have read my little chapter. In fact, I wrote this story based on a dream I had two nights ago. And I would love this to happen in the next season because Thomas deserves to love and be loved! ♥ Well... If someone wants me to continue, please comment so I can read your thoughts on this. Anyways, thank you very much guys!~


End file.
